


The Direwolf

by nosetothewind94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Prince Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: Prince Stiles and his direwolf relaxing.





	The Direwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where the Real Beasts Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443879) by [kaistrex (weishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishen/pseuds/kaistrex). 



 

Can be found on my [Tumblr here](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/172735608348/one-night-before-bed-stiles-approaches-him-on)


End file.
